12 days of Swanqueen 2015
by Brittany1985
Summary: Little fics for the 2015 12 days of swanQueen- Rating is high there will be sex in some of them. Be warned.
1. Chapter 1

12 days of SwanQueen

Day 1: First Christmas

Regina Mills slowly wakes up, but doesn't open her eyes. Sighing softly as the lean naked body next to hers snuggles closer. This will be their first Christmas as a couple. Regina never thought she would have this, someone to share the holiday's with. And that the someone happened to be her sons other mother made it all that much better. Henry had been very happy when they had told him that they were together, he had wanted to tell everyone right away. Because what was better than the former Evil Queen and the Savior getting together! It was an epic love story if he had ever heard of one. The two women smiled at him before telling him not to say anything, that they would tell them in their own time. Henry was a little disappointed but understood.

Smiling Regina slowly opens her eyes, expects to see the sun rising in the sky, instead she sees a sea of golden blonde curls. Not waiting to wake the other women just yet anyways. Regina has to smirk at this thought. She takes a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before blowing it out slowly. It doesn't get the hair out of her eyes, it does however make Emma move slightly so that every time she breaths in or out the hot air slides over Regina's exposed nipple making it turn into a hard little nub. Regina doesn't want to move since they were up most of the night bringing down gifts and after making love the rest of the night. But her center is starting to get very slick and she wanted to do something about that. Finally having enough of the hair in her face she has to move her arm and moves it out of the way. All the while Emma doesn't move, Regina would have never thought the blonde would have been a cuddle but she was soon proved wrong, not that she minded at all. Regina had always wanted someone that wanted her and someone that wanted to spend time with her. Regina finally figures out that Emma is in fact awake when Emma moves closer to her warm body, closer to her hard nipple. Next thing Regina knows is a hot wet tongue is shooting out to flick said nipple making her moan. She can feel a smile against her skin as the mouth pulls the whole nipple into the mouth and sucks hard, pulling an even louder moan from her. The mouth sucks and nips while a hand slide up her body to play with the neglected nipple. Regina thrusts her chest up pushing one nipple in a hot mouth while the other into a soft hand.

"Emma" Regina moans, Emma smiles again against her skin. Emma moves slowly on top of her, so she is straddling Regina's hips. Emma's mouth moves to the other nipple sucking and nipping that one. Moans are coming and coming out of her throat. She can feel Emma's wetness on her belly and that just turns her on even more, to know that Emma wants her just as much as she wants her. Regina moves her hands from soft blonde hair, down Emma's back around her hard abs, between her thighs. She slowly circles her hard buddle of nerves, Emma stops sucking; letting the hard nub poop out of her mouth with a moan. Regina smirks.

"Do you like that?" Regina asks huskily, all Emma can do is nod her head. Emma thrusts her hips against the fingers that had stopped. Regina starts to move her fingers again; Emma rears up throws her head back; thrusting her chest out. Letting a deep loud moan out.

"Shh, Emma. Henry is still sleeping." All the blonde can do is shake her head. Emma's hips move fast and faster against Regina's fingers. Regina can tell Emma is close; so she slows down. Emma wines

"Regina!?" The older woman just smiles up at her.

"Come here." She says pulling Emma down, crushing their chests together along with their lips. The kisses are hot, wet and very passionate. The couple moves so that both their hot wet cores are touching. Regina opens her legs up wider as Emma starts circling her hips against her. Needing to breath Emma moves her kisses to Regina's throat. Regina pulls her closer, moaning and sighing as she is pulled closer and closer to the edge. They are teetering on the edge, Regina thinks she hears their bedroom door open and hears an excited "Moms!" before a scream. But there is nothing she can do, well either of them can really do to stop the orgasms from slamming through them. Screams fill the room and just not from the two woman from pleasure, one was in horror. As their son tires not to see or hear what he just walked in on, Henry knew he was supposed to knock before coming into his mom's room. A rule that was always in place but got re-instated once his blonde mother moved in. And it had not been an issue till now. Henry had just been so excited that they were finally all together in the same house, this being their first Christmas together. That he forgot the rule and rushed in, and he really wished he had not saw and heard what he just did and will NEVER forget. No matter how much he wants to.

Emma falls on top of Regina, placing soft loving kisses on her neck; smiling Regina opens her eyes. She sees Henry standing there her eyes get wide, she pushes Emma off her; pulling the covers up over them.

"Henry! What are you doing in here?" As she asks this questions, Emma lefts her head quickly and turns so she is facing their son. What Regina heard was real and not just her imagination.

"Henry!" The young man as not moved from his spot nor has he removed his hands from his ears or opened his eyes.

"Was he here when…" Emma starts.

"I don't know" Regina says getting up slowly, taking the sheet with her. Emma pulls the comforter around her. Her legs are still a little wobbly from her orgasm, Regina walks over to Henry. Keeping the sheet in place as she puts her hand lightly on his arm. Henry jumps slightly, as he opens his eyes slowly. They get wide as he meets his older mothers brown eyes. Regina smiles softly at him, Henry however looks between the two of them.

"Henry dear. How long have you been in here?" Henry shakes his head not saying anything. Emma gets off the bed still covered and walks over to stand next to the other woman.

"Henry, answer you mother. How long have you been in here? And what have we told you about knocking before you come in?" Finally, Henry answers

"I am sorry. I was just so excited, this being our first Christmas together as a family." Regina smiles at him, puts her arm around his shoulder.

"Henry, we understand that and we are just as excited as you are. But you really need to knock." Henry nods his head with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, I will from now on." Regina and Emma look at each other with pained expressions than back at their son. Showling, Emma asks the question that was on both their minds.

"You saw us naked didn't you?" Henry looks away, mumbling under her breath.

"What was that?" Regina asks

"Yes! More than I ever wanted to see." Both his mother's cheeks get red.

"Henry, do you have any questions?" Regina asks, Henry's eyes get wide

"'No!" He says quickly

"Ok, well you know…." Regina starts.

"Yes, I know mom. But I don't think I could ask you any questions about what just I just saw. It was too weird." Both woman nod their heads

"Now, why don't you go downstairs and start opening you gifts."

"Really mom!?" Regina smiles, just this once she will let him have and do whatever he wanted.

"Yes, dear. Emma and I will get dressed and join you."

"Cool! And we can have some hot chocolate?" Henry asks

"Yes" Emma answers. Henry starts to go in for a hug but stops short remembering that they are not dressed. Regina smiles again at him

"Now go" Regina gently pushes him towards the door, Henry leaves happy; closing the door behind him.

Once the door is closed both woman sigh, slowly walking back to the bed and falls on it. Regina rubs her hands over her face and asks

"Did that really just happen?" Emma sighs

"'Yes."

"Oh god! Henry is scared no for life!" Regina turns her head towards the blonde, who looks at her; reaches down and links their fingers together. Emma brings their hand up and kisses them, the couple smiles at each other. They stay like that for a few moments

"We should get dressed and go down and join our son." Regina finally says

"Yes, you are right" Emma says, leaning closer placing a soft kiss on plump red lips. Before pulling away, both get up, clean up and get dressed.

By the time the couple makes their way downstairs hand and hand. Henry has opened all his gifts, wrapping paper thrown all over the room.

"I will go start the coffee." Emma says, squeezing her hand before letting and kissing her on the cheek. Regina smiles at her, walking over to the sofa. Sitting next to Henry who was on the floor playing one of his new games on his X Box, she runs her hand threw his hair.

"Do you like all your gifts?" Pausing his game so he could look at her and to give her a hug.

"Yes! They are awesome. Thanks mom!" Regina smiles, leans down kissing his head.

"I am glad, now how about I make some pancakes?"

"Yes!" Comes Emma's voice from the doorway, mother and son look over at her. Henry laughs as Regina rolls her eyes.

"But you guys have to open your gifts." Henry says.

"We can do that later."

"No! The rule is we open gifts first, then we eat breakfast."

"Ok" Emma makes her way over to sit next to Regina.

"I will pass out your gifts." Henry says excitedly, he jumps up and passes them out. Most of them were clothes, jewelry, books (for Regina), games (for Emma) stuff like that. Regina had opened all her gifts and Emma had one more left. Regina was excited and nervous about what Emma would think of this one.

"Last one, then pancakes here I come" Regina rolls her eyes,

"Is that all you ever think about?" Emma gives her an impish grin.

"No…." Regina smirks and rolls her eyes yet again.

"Just open your gift." Turning the gift over in her hands she asks

"Who is it from?"

"Me." Regina says.

"Ok" Emma says excitedly, quickly ripping the paper off the box.

" _It's a good thing I used magic to keep things in place."_ Regina thinks.

Emma slowly lifts the lid; her eyes get wide letting the lid from her hand to the floor. She turns towards the other woman. The two just look at each other for a few moments, Emma's mouth opens and closes not saying a thing; while Regina just smiles softly at her.

"What is it?" Henry asks, breaking the moment.

"How is this…. even possible?" Emma finally asks

"How is what possible?" Henry asks, not getting an answer.

"Magic, though I have never seen it personally but I have heard stories." Regina says

"Moms!" Henry yells, making both look at him.

"Henry! What have I told you about yelling?" Regina says

"Sorry mom. But I want to know what is going on and what did you get for ma?" Regina looks at Emma questionably.

"You tell him; I am still trying to prosses this myself."

"Ok" Regina turns back towards Henry, taking his hand.

"Well…Henry, you know how you have always wanted a sibling?"

"Yes? Wait are you guys adopting another kid?" Henry asks excitedly, Regina laughs.

"No, Henry…." That is all she gets out before Emma jumps up and yells

"I knocked up your mother!" Both brunettes look over at her. The younger one is confused and the older one was not happy.

"Emma, really?" Regina says

"What?"

"Do you have to say it like that?"

"It's what happen. I knocked you up."

"You impregnated me, is a better way to say it."

"Nah! Too many fancy words." Regina rolls her eyes

"Ma, how did you knock mom up?"

"Henry!" Regina says as Emma smiles.

"And before you start on how babies are made thing, I already know…. well at least with a man and woman. But how did you do it without a…."

"Penis?" Emma asks, Henry nods.

"Well that would be a Regina question."

"Like I was telling your mother, it happened with magic."

"But how? Did you think about being pregnant and it happened?"

"Since I am the one that is pregnant, it was your other mother's magic that did it." Emma looks guilty.

"Emma, what did you think about?"

"Umm…A little girl that looks just like you. I know we have not really talked about having more kids but it was just a thought that I had."

"And you just HAD to think about it while we were…"

"Eww. Please I am already scared."

"Sorry dear."

"So far long are you mom?"

"About 8 weeks or 2 months."

"So you will have a summer baby."

"Yes it seems like it."

"Wait so 8 weeks means you got knocked up at Granny's Halloween party. When we were…." Regina slams her hand over the blonde's mouth muffling whatever she was going to say.

"Miss. Swan! Stop now or you will be sleeping on this very sofa indefinitely. Understand?" Regina can tell Emma is pouting but nods her head anyways. Henry laughs.

"Do you understand, Miss. Swan?" Regina asks taking her hand slowly away from her mouth.

"Yes, your majesty." Emma smirks, she knows what it does to Regina.

"Emma…." Regina says warningly. Emma just shrugs her shoulders

"Do you have any other questions?" Regina asks.

"Yes, so if you are both woman, will the baby be a girl?"

"Most likely, since we don't have sperm any child we have will be a girl."

"Oh…." Henry seems disappointed.

"There are other ways, magical ways to make sure the baby is a boy." This perks Henry up a little.

"Cool, so now that all the gifts are opened. Can we eat now? I am hungry" Both woman laugh

"Yes, we have to make sure your mother eats, now that she has a bun in the oven."

"Really? Is this how it is going to be my whole pregnancy?"

"Sorry babe. I will stop…. for now," Emma smiles leans over giving Regina a loving kiss, placing her hand on the other woman's belly. It was slightly rounded, now that she really looked at it.

"Let's go, we have to go to my parents later. I can't wait to tell them the news!" Emma hops up, pulling Regina up next to her. Regina has an evil look on her face.

"Yes, I can't wait to see the look on their faces. Henry you better bring the video camera."

"Regina, be nice."

"What? I am, dear. I think they don't believe we have sex. Now that I am pregnant they have to." This time Emma rolls her eyes, leading Regina to the kitchen. Henry follows behind with a huge smile on his face.

" _What a great first Christmas together." He thinks_


	2. Day two

12 days of Swanqueen- Day 2

Decorating the tree

Sorry this has taken so long to post, work has been soooo crazy. So I will be posting the other days but they will be late. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it.

This takes place about 2 years after the first one.

Emma sighs, rubs her eyes as she pushes back from her desk. She was working today even though it was her day off. But Neal had come down with a cold last week and not it seemed Snow had gotten it. She had stayed at home with him, David had to stay home and take care of them. Right now she should be out picking a tree with her family instead of working. Emma smiles at that thought, she would not have thought 5 years ago that she would have a wonderful partner who loves her and that she loves right back. And 3 beautiful well soon to be 4 children. Regina was about 6 months pregnant, with only one child this time. Which was a very good thing, not that she would trade their twins for anything in this world. It was just that it was very hard on Regina's body when she had them. This baby was another surprise, well mostly for Regina. They had talked about having more children but not for a little while, they wanted to enjoy watching their twins grow up but like usual Emma let her magic take over and boom she had gotten Regina pregnant again. When Regina had found out she was not happy, Emma had to sleep in one of the guest room for a whole month! It was rough for both of them, but Regina was stubborn! After the month was over Regina was better about it, saying it was not about the baby she would LOVE it. It was about how Emma let her magic get out of control again! She did have a habit of letting that happen. Yeah she really needed to work on that. Anyways, Henry was very happy about being a big brother again, while twins really didn't understand what was happening, only that mommy had a baby in her belly. They always wanted to touch her belly. The phone rings bringing her out of her thoughts.

-Mills-Swan house-

Regina falls on the sofa, as the twins who had just started to crawl- half walk around her. They are in their own little world. Every time she looks at them she is amazed that they had come from Emma and herself. Annabelle (the oldest by 2 minutes) looked a lot like Emma, same eyes and features, same smile. Blonde hair. Which was little darker than Emma's own? Sometimes Regina can even see a little of Snow when she was younger, which to Regina is a scary. Lyra on the other hand takes after the Mills woman. Brown eyes, they are a little lighter than her own but still the same. She has a lot of Regina's features, same smirk/smile, brown curly hair. These two are going to be a lot of trouble when they are older. Feeling a kick, Regina smiles and places her hand on her belly where she felt it. She was glad that she was only having one baby this time, she had to figure out a way to get Emma to control her magic better, definitely in bed. Not that a little magic in bed was a bad thing, but she didn't want to be pregnant every year or every two years. Not that she didn't love her children, she just wanted to enjoy each of their child hoods. She is brought out of her thoughts by loud banging and some yelling. It sounds like Henry and maybe a few of his friends. Slowly she gets off the sofa and follows the twins towards the sounds.

When she gets into the hallway she stops short, Henry and 3 of his friends are trying and failing to get this huge and she mean huge Christmas tree through their front door.

"Henry! What are you doing?" Henry stops trying to pull the huge tree and turns towards her. Smiling.

"Hey, mom! I thought since Ma couldn't be here to help us pick out the tree and you can't help." Regina huffs. But knows Henry is right.

"Mom, come on her have to keep the kid safe. Anyways I got a few of my friends together and we got one." He is very happy with himself, Regina can tell by his voice and body language.

"Really? And how did you pay for a tree this big?" Regina asks. Henry looks a little sheepish.

"Well, I told them Ma or you would come and pay for it later."

"And they let you take it?"

"Well, I am the Mayor's and Sheriff's son soo…"

"You used it to your advantage?" Henry looks away, and nods his head.

"Henry what have I told you about doing that?"

"Mom, please not in front of my friends." Henry almost wines.

"Mayor Mills, could we hurry this up please. The da…. darn tree is heavy." Hansel's voice comes from outside the house. She can't see him because of how big the tree is.

"Alright, let me try and help you." Regina starts to move closer to the tree

"'No!" Four people yell, this stops her.

"Well how do you plan on getting it into the house?"

"We can do it, just please stay out of the way along with the twins." The twins who were next to the tree, reaching out to touch it, but then when they get poked they pull back and laugh.

"Come over here girls. We need to let Henry and his friends to get the tree in the house." They are not happy but they listen to their mother. Mother and daughter's stand off to the side and watch as they four teenagers push and pull the tree into the house. They finally get it through the front door and through the living room door. They get the tree in the stand and get it stable, the four teenagers stand back and admire their work.

"Thank you guys, it looks wonderful. Would you like something to eat?" Yes's are said all around. Laughing Regina leads all the kids into the kitchen and makes them something to eat. The group talk and laugh. A few hours later Regina looks up at the clock and her eyes get wide.

"Alright guys, you need to get home. It's already 5 pm." They kids get up and put their dishes in the sink and start to leave, all that is Henry and Violet. Regina has a feeling that they might become a couple at some point. Regina smiles and then frowns. He is happy for Henry but sad at the same time, his little Prince is growing up and fast.

"Mom, can Ii walk Violet home?" He asked shyly.

"Sure Henry, but come right back. It's almost dinner time and your mother will be coming home soon so we can decorate the tree."

"Ok, mom. Thanks." Henry jumps off the stool, while Violet carefully gets off it. Always the lady. The couple leaves, the twins are not very happy when Violet leaves, she has been over to their house a lot lately. They have become attached to the young girl, always hanging all over her. Not that she minds. After they leave, Regina gets the twins cleaned up and playing in the living room when the front door bangs open and clamping boots is heard in the hall way.

"I am home" Emma yells. The twins yell and feet are running through the house, more yelling and Emma talking to them. Regina walks towards them; she smiles when she sees Emma holding them; one in each arm. Each child was talking their ma and Emma listening and saying things back to them. The older blonde looks up when she hears Regina's footfalls. Emma smiles up at her, laughter in her eyes.

"The girls, say we have a tree?"

"Yes, your son got some of his friends to help bring a tree to the house. And one of us has to pay for it." Emma laughs.

"How did he get the tree, if he didn't pay for it?"

"By the perks of being the Mayor's and Sheriff's son. That is how."

"Smart kid." Regina gives her a look.

"I mean…we will have to talk to our son about that."

"Nice save." Emma smiles at her.

"So, are we decorating the tree now or after dinner?"

"After dinner, Henry should be home soon."

"Where did he go?"

"He walked Violet home." Emma smirks.

"Don't say anything." Emma shrugs, and gets back to the kids. Emma entertains the twins while Regina makes dinner. When Henry comes back home he has a smile on his face, he helps Emma play with the twins. After the family eats and cleans up dinner they gather in the living room in front of the tree. Emma and Henry had brought down all the boxes they would need to decorate the tree. The mothers sit back and watch as Henry and the twins start to put things on the tree, helping when needed. There are fun times and laughs all around. Anna and Lyra hang their first Christmas ornament with the help of course and all ones they have made. And even Henry over the years, he is not happy about that but he has no say in it at all.

After all the children are in bed, Emma with a glass of wine. She tried to say no but Regina said it was ok. There was no point in both of not drinking wine. And Regina sit on the sofa, with the only light in the room was the Christmas tree; leaning against each other. Cuddling, kissing softly.

"Henry picked out a good one?" Emma says softly.

"Yes, he did. Though it would have been nice to pick it out together as a family. But maybe next year."

"My parents said they were sorry about that."

"I am sure they did. And I know they couldn't help it. But it turned out good. We had fun decorating it."

"Yes, we did." Emma moves slightly away from Regina.

"I have something I want to show you." Regina lefts her eyebrows at her.

"And what would that be?" Emma smiles, reaches out for her hand. Regina places her hand in Emma's, who pulls her up. Gives her a hug and a small kiss.

"Come here and I will show you" Emma pulls her towards the tree, she turns them so Emma is standing behind her with her hands on her rounded belly. Kissing the side of her neck making Regina moan.

"'Emma, dear. What is it that you wanted to show me?" She half says and half moans. She can feel Emma smile against her skin.

"Look at the tree." Regina try's to concentrate, but it is difficult with Emma's mouth on her. Emma points towards a round ornament.

"That one." Emma's hands have moved to cradle her breasts, which makes Regina moan even more. She loves when her breasts are touched. Her nipples are hard, little points.

"Look closer." Regina leans closer and her breathing stops, her eyes get wide.

"Emma! Is that what I think it is?" Emma smiles and stops kissing her and touching her breasts. Regina turns in her arms still wide eyed.

"Emma…" The blonde smiles, reaches around her takes the ornaments from the tree, taking off the top; tipping it so the object falls out. Emma get down on one knee takes her hand and asks

"Regina, I love you. I am so happy that you are the mother of my children. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Regina doesn't say anything for a second, her hand covering her mouth and tears flowing down her face.

"Regina…?" Regina shakes her head, wipes her eyes and smiles down at her.

"Yes! Yes, I will merry you." Emma smiling, places the ring on her finger. Standing back up and kisses her. The kiss is hot and full of passion and full of promise. They pull back when they need air and just smile at each other.

"I want my fiancé to make love to me."

"Of course." Emma kisses her one more time before leading her up the stairs to their room. Where they make love till the sun rise.


End file.
